


I don't like a gold rush

by Horanghay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 times, Fluff, I have no idea who min yoongi is and at this point I'm too afraid to ask, M/M, rated t for mention of mingyu's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanghay/pseuds/Horanghay
Summary: Three times Wonwoo runs into Yoongi, and one time he does something about it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I don't like a gold rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornia/gifts), [miscalculated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscalculated/gifts).



> HAPPY ALICE/NIKKI DAY! This isn't depraved or unhinged (sorry about that!). I love and cherish you both.
> 
> no editing, no proofing, we die like fools.
> 
> title from t swift's "gold rush"

ISAC has never been Jihoon's favorite place, a statement he could talk about, unprompted, for at least half an hour. He's 13 minutes deep in the latest rant and Wonwoo is sick of it, having heard the spiel about 'unfair games' and 'these hideous fucking track suits that only fashion disasters llike Mingyu likes', so he inadvertently tunes out the conversation on their way back from getting drinks.

Then his phone dings, and Wonwoo pauses to check the notification, smiles at the meme Vernon sent, double taps a little heart emoji, and throws an arm around Jihoon's shoulder. "These uniforms are atrocious, for sure."

Except the person that turns to him isn't Jihoon. He's of similar height, has fluffy dark hair like his group member, but he's not nearly as built, and only marginally similar in facial stucture.

"My apologies, sunbaenim," Wonwoo blanches, dropping into a low bow as he averts his gaze. Jihoon's cackling laughter sounds from 20 feet away.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't like them either," Min Yoongi comforts him with a squeeze to his bicep. Then another squeeze, and he's being tugged upright. Despite the assurances, he knows he'll never live it down, will be sent gifs and videos from fans for the next weeks.

Mortification rests heavy in Wonwoo's mouth as he stumbles out more apologies before retreating in a very crablike manner. He hides his face in Soonyoung's armpit for a full three minutes before he feels calm enough to come back out to the world of nudging elbows and teasing grins.

Later, when he's still sweaty and panting from the relay, Wonwoo glances up to Yoongi on the sidelines, eyes locked straight on him with a friendly smile. At least he's already flushed from exertion.

*

The next time he meets Min Yoongi, Mingyu had begged him to do a photoshoot in the back alley loading dock of the BigHit headquarters. "It'll look cool and grungy, I promise," Mingyu had whined, crouching down to hunch against Wonwoo's leg like he's so wont to do, and Wonwoo had agreed mostly so Mingyu would stop dragging his dick against his thigh.

So far, it wasn't going great. Apparently Mingyu didn't realize how grungy rainwater runoff and weird A/C unit leakage could get. He'd been whining for twenty minutes when the back door pops open and a hooded, masked figure stops in the doorway.

"Oh. Hi," Yoongi greets them, tugging down his mask to free his little smile. Wonwoo freezes, and watches Yoongi's eyes track from whatever weird pose Mingyu was in the midst of, down to the polaroid camera in Wonwoo's hand.

"Ooh, take a picture of me?" He asks, standing up straight and smiling like a grade-schooler at picture day. Despite that, he's still so-

"Pretty," Wonwoo mumbles behind the camera as he eyes up the scene, and catches Yoongi in the first frames of laughter.

"You think so?" Yoongi asks, smile tucked in his cheeks like a friendly ball of sourdough Mingyu has fermenting in the fridge at the dorm.

"Uhm. Yeah," Wonwoo doesn't blush, but he thinks about it. He's no stranger to giving compliments to soft-faced boys, but Yoongi is different. Usually the smart one in the group, talking to him makes Wonwoo feel stupid.

The camera churns out the polaroid, and Wonwoo delicately tugs it out in offer to Yoongi. "Keep it," he's told, soft hands curling against his own hairy knuckles, pushing it back toward Wonwoo's chest.

Mingyu is at least courteous enough to wait for Yoongi to be out of earshot before mocking him.

*

The third time Wonwoo runs into Yoongi is nothing short of a cosmic prank.

Insomnia had struck again, and he’d gone on a run as a healthy alternative to playing video games for five consecutive hours (a new routine, and one he wasn’t sure he liked). It’s cold outside, but the little convenience store he’s tucked into is warm, the sweat dripping down his neck icy in the breeze of the entryway heater.

Late-night snacking isn’t usually a good idea (and may be counterpoint to his new, “healthy” lifestyle), but Wonwoo has been craving ramyun for weeks. His fingertips brush across the cardboard containers as he peruses, tongue idly tracing the line of his chapped lips while trying to decide which flavor he wants.

“Hi, Wonwoo!” a now-familiar voice calls, and it takes Wonwoo a second to recognize the heavily masked figure in front of him. When he does, he drops into a low bow that quickly gets hissed at when Yoongi tries to pull him upright. “Wanna eat with me?” he asks, jingling a handful of his own snack containers. Wonwoo gives a dumb nod, not trusting himself to speak, and toddles along behind Yoongi when they go to the counter to pay.

His ramen container is snatched out of his grip and settled in the generous pile of snacks on the counter. “Want anything else?” Yoongi asks, turning around and waiting until Wonwoo whispers a “No thank you” to finish their purchase.

They settle quietly on the seats after heating their food, Yoongi humming some tune and Wonwoo stirring his ramyun. The steam fogs his glasses, so he sets them off to the side and squints down at the countertop for the small can of kimchi Yoongi had purchased for him.

"You're cute, Jeon."

"Well, most people call me handsome," he fishes for more, willing himself not to blush.

"No. Just cute," Yoongi confirms before slurping up an obscene quantity of noodles that shouldn't even fit in his little mouth, pushing out the pouch of his cheeks.

Wonwoo resolutely doesn't watch. It makes him feel like a voyeur. (Though if he does glance at their reflection in the window a couple times, that's between him and whatever God he'll have to atone to)

It's only after they're finished and cleaning up that Wonwoo finally asks why he's here, at some random convenience store at 4 a.m.

"My studio's just a few blocks away, and I had to get out for a few hours. Do you wanna come see what I'm working on?" Yoongi asks openly, expression mostly neutral, impossible to read. And Wonwoo's never been one to turn down an opportunity even though the back of his throat burns, and not because of the ramyun. He gives the world's most awkward shoulder shrug and Yoongi is off at a walk faster than anybody his height has a right to move at.

Wonwoo doesn't know what he expected when they get inside, but it's not the fairly well lit room he gets. He's been so used to squinting at monitors in the darkroom of Jihoon's studio that being able to actually see is a novelty. He makes to sit on the small couch, but Yoongi tuts and points to a chair next to his own.

"Come make music with me," he says, and Wonwoo doesn't think it was even a question.

It's awkward, at first, as Wonwoo always is with new people. But there's a familiarity in Yoongi's actions thst reminds him of Jihoon, and he slowly relaxes, smiling at his sunbaenim and laughing at some stupid fucking joke.

Wonwoo nods his head to the beat of whatever Yoongi has playing and starts mouthing the words he can pick up. It doesn't go unnoticed and soon Yoongi is holding a microphone to his lips with the lyrics pulled up extra large on screen, motioning with his unoccupied hand for Wonwoo continue. So he does, with an initial hesitance, wrapping his own fingers over Yoongi's on the microphone to hold it steady. When he pulls away his own hand is moist with sweat, and Wonwoo has an apology on his lips before-

"Pretty," Yoongi muses, and only looks a little ashamed.

Wonwoo licks his perpetually chapped lips before clearing his throat. "Thought I was just cute?"

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/whoreanghay) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/horanghay)


End file.
